


Reasons to become Ganesha

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: Jinako may have had an introspective moment. She still blames BB.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Reasons to become Ganesha

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

Jinako could remember her world being grey for so long.

She could remember being numb to it even longer.

There was nothing she needed to look forward to. All that she wanted was in her past. Something taken from her so suddenly with no reason that could only lead her heart further and further to burrow itself away. She didn’t need to interact with anyone. Not in person. Not when she got too many reminders of her loss and the lack of anyone else understanding just how devastating that was hurt more than she could understand.

Wanted to understand.

It made retreat into something not real so much better. Jinako didn’t need to go out for food, she could order her own groceries and even some take out. She didn’t need to finish school. Getting a job? She had enough money she won in gaming contests and her inheritance.

It’s not like anyone could ever scold her and force her to again.

( _Jinako really doesn’t like to ever remember that part._ )

She continued denying it all over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over AND OVER AGAIN. She wouldn’t let herself get connected to real people again. Not when they could disappear and die again.

Then she made the ~~best~~ worst decision of her life and joined a game that reminded her way too much of that Sword Art Online manga. You fought and died to leave. Jinako couldn’t do that.

Jinako didn’t expect the Far Side. It was everything she wanted. Aside from the fact that everyone wanted to leave. They wanted to go back to that other side. All of them were perfectly fine over here.

Rin, the one with the harsh tongue and pretty face who didn’t want to stop. She reminded Jinako of way too many of the girls that the protagonist fell in love with in an anime.

Rani, the emotionless girl that reminded her so much of that one mascot character in her manga.

Leo, the too bright genius that made her feel like she was looking at a future model. Or should she say CEO? With the too pretty bodyguard that tended to be over the top for her. 

Julius, who seemed to be everywhere and only seemed to like a few people.

Shinji who Jinako did know from gaming. He tried to play a few on the servers she was connected to and she heard him lose badly every time to her.

Gatou, who would just not _stop_.

Hakuno, who claimed her as her friend and meant it. Jinako doesn't like remembering her scary almost husband, but he did give her a kick to reality almost as harsh as Hakuno's scolding. 

_And Karna._

Karna, who Jinako desperately wants **_back_**!

"Well it looks like we still have one last straggler, but not to worry! If it can't go in the trash then it can go anywhere else!" A voice Jinako learned to dread spoke up in the midst of Jinako's inner wallowing. She was allowed to be depressed when she lost the person that was like a limb to her!

"Leave me alone!" Jinako shouted back with a whimper. She wasn't _that_ brave to confront her like the others, but she was brave enough to say it now.

"No, no, no! You need a way to meet that super lanky guy with the spear and I need a link out. We can both benefit here. Just say yes when you feel it!" BB, who was a nightmare in itself giggles like some sort of static. 

.

* * *

.

"Karna? I can let you meet him. As long as you are willing to become the host if Ganesha."

_(Jianko is not ashamed to know she staid yes as soon as she heard that part.)_


End file.
